


Unexpected Reaction

by thetrueenemyofhumanity



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Amputation, Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 13:43:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15864786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetrueenemyofhumanity/pseuds/thetrueenemyofhumanity
Summary: Request: "imagine Genji  with S/O that in an accident and they were put through an extensive process of cyberization, and when they came back S/O has a huge smile on the face like "look! I'm a cyborg too now!" what would be his reaction?"





	Unexpected Reaction

It may have moved like your old arm, but it sure as hell didn’t feel like it. You watched new fingers flex, glinting as they caught the light. It moved how you told it to and yet it felt so…wrong. Your whole body did now. You felt like you were a ghost possessing a foreign host. You had lost a lot in that blast, but you were grateful for what you had left: your life.

By some miracle (and some miracle worker) you had survived. You were always a fighter, and through everything you kept fighting to get back to the one you loved. And since he had pulled you from the rubble he had refused to leave your side, needing to be dragged from the operating theatre while Angela furiously worked to save your life. Once she had told him what needed to be done his heart had sank. As much as he tried it was still difficult to come to terms with his new form and the dark times were painful wound in his mind. He wouldn’t wish that upon anyone. Or so he thought until now. As selfish as it was, he couldn’t let you go.

The days stretched into weeks and you had still not awoken from the induced coma. And Genji was by your bedside every moment he could spare. But the world continued to spin and threats continued to pop up. As much as it broke his heart to leave you, his presence was needed elsewhere. However, as soon as word reached him that you had woken up the mission became insignificant.

Admittedly it was a shock to you when you saw your new body. Once the shock had worn off, you had to admit it was pretty cool. You had always admired Genji’s body and now you were just like him. You didn’t see it as a loss of your old body, but the gaining of a new one. Of course it would take quite a bit of adaptation, but it took years to first learn how to walk and talk and navigate your human body after all. You were fairly confident that you’d get this down in a few weeks.

You had just began testing out your new body when Genji burst through the door. Though he had rushed to see you, now that he was finally looking upon you he found that he was frozen in place, overcome that you were finally awake and you were alive. Words and logic failed him and it was you who finally broke the silence.

“Look!” you said cheerfully, “I’m a cyborg too now!”

Seeing that smile on your face snapped him from his trance and in a blink he had crossed the room and engulfed you in his arms. It felt odd to not properly be able to feel his embrace. And you had to admit that you would miss that. You were pulled from your thoughts by a sharp whirring coming from your new body. Genji instantly pulled away, frantically looking for the issue. Both of you were put at ease when Angela came over with a small smile playing on her lips.

“Careful with the excitement, Genji,” she told him, “I still need to adjust the cooling system to their specifications.”

“So does this thing come with an instruction manual?” you joked as Angela tinkered with the issue.

“Your model does. Its title is Genji and I’m sure he’ll be of some help.”

There was a gentle hiss as Genji removed his faceplate to press a kiss to where the cool metal met your skin at your jaw.

“I will be with you every mechanical step of the way,” he vowed.


End file.
